Five-Star Hotel Horror! A Dan and Phil fan fiction
by AccidentalImagination
Summary: A 'Danisnotonfire' and 'AmazingPhil' fanfiction. It's the night of Dan and Phil's first book tour show in America when Dan begins feeling and doing strange things, that he sometimes doesn't even remember doing. The question remains- is their hotel actually haunted? And is Dan really possessed? How will the two YouTube stars solve this mystery, and will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE ~ DAN

I awoke to the blazing sun pouring through the window, a gentle reminder that I had to wake up earlier than I usually do. I groaned inwardly as I rolled out of bed and stretched. _All of the money I allowed Phil to use to buy our hotel room, and he gets the one with the rock solid bed? Typical Phillip._

Shaking my head, I grabbed my toothbrush and walked sluggishly into the bathroom. I studied myself in the mirror above the sink. My hair was a mess. All frizzed up and parted the wrong way, I almost looked like Phil. _I wonder what the audience would think if we wore each other's hair on stage._ I thought, then dismissed the idea quickly. I had to pull myself together for this show tonight.

Phil and I were currently in America for our book tour. The first show would be tonight, along with book signings. When we were in London, I found these shows simple and fun. But there's something about tonight that felt different, and I don't think it's jitters.

When Phil knocked on the door and told me to hurry it up, I tried to rid my mind of these dark thoughts. I stepped out of the room and avoided Phil's eyes, which would no doubt be concerned if he knew how I was feeling. "All yours," I muttered to my ginger friend. No matter what precautions I took, I still felt him eyeing me curiously as I hurried away to change my clothes.

 _Come on Dan, get a grip. There is absolutely nothing that could go wrong at this show tonight._ This may not have been entirely true, but it is what I needed to hear. Feeling refreshed, I wore the darkest shade of black I could find in my wardrobe, and waited for Phil.

"You alright?" He asked me (like I knew he would) when he was ready to go.

"Sure," I replied with a casual shrug. "Ready to hit up the breakfast buffet?"

I could tell Phil wasn't buying it. I didn't expect him to- we knew each other too well. But I was grateful when he agreed to drop the conversation for now and go enjoy food in the hotel's lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO ~ PHIL

I didn't comment too much on Dan's odd behavior. But I was worried about him. I knew he wouldn't want me asking about him too much, but I tried to sneak in a couple of "Are you okay?"s every once in awhile.

It may not have been the best idea.

"Shut up! Just shut up, okay, I'm fine, so just _shut up!"_ He shouted. I cringed and looked at my feet, no longer walking. Dan stopped too, and turned to look at me. The people passing on the pavement didn't give us a second glance as they shuffled past.

We stood like that for a minute, him looking at me, feeling genuinely sorry, yet too fired up and angry to apologize.

I continued to look down. I refused to look at him. Because I knew if I did, I might cry.

 _Something happened to Dan._

That was all I could think. _Something happened to him. Something is wrong._

I gasped. I felt Dan look at me funny. "Phil?" He said quietly. "Listen, I didn't mean to-"

"You shut up!" I blurted. "You shut the hell up right now and I mean it!" I still hadn't looked directly at him, but I don't know if I could've seen him anyway. Everything was blurry, tears filled my eyes and streamed down my face. I wasn't sure what came over me or why I couldn't pull myself together or why I said what I said next:

"You're not Dan!" I turned on my heel and ran. I ran away from him and didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE ~ DAN

As Phil sprinted away, I stared after him in shock. _He told me to shut up,_ I thought numbly, unable to move or speak, _Maybe I said it to him first, but he's still Phil. So kind and innocent… And he told me to shut the hell up._

I finally found the strength to walk the rest of the way back to the hotel. I wondered vaguely where Phil would run too. He would have to come back to the hotel eventually. It wasn't a question of where he would go, but of when he would.

I looked up. I was standing outside the door to our hotel room. I hesitated before going inside. _Don't be ridiculous. Phil can't be here already._

Sure enough my friend wasn't inside. I wondered why I cared so much about Phil coming back to the hotel when I realized I _didn't_ want him to come back. I surprised myself with this thought but I couldn't deny it was true. _But why?_

 _Why do I not want him here?_ Maybe I was still upset about what Phil had said, but something told me there was more to it than that. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands, remembering the last time Phil and I had a fight. We were at a party when somebody shaved half of the hair on my head off. I thought it was Phil, and I drunkenly threw a punch at him. I didn't make contact, and sweet little Phil forgave me pretty quickly, but he was mad at me for a couple of days for accusing him in the first place. I hoped this fight we were having now was over sooner than that one.

 _But this isn't a fight,_ I thought. _I just don't want to be anywhere near him. But why? Why, why, why…._

I looked up and shuddered. The room had suddenly gotten very cold. I turned around and shut the window. It snapped open again.

I stared at it. _Must be some strong wind out there._ I thought.

I rubbed my arms. Goosebumps. _Something isn't right…_ I thought.

I heard a voice. A quiet, yet blood chilling and bone rattling voice. "Dan," it whispered.

I gasped as I saw it. On the other side of the room, a pale ghostly figure. Moving slowly, with one white hand outstretched.

It was coming towards me.


End file.
